Feelings
by Harpie.Valentine
Summary: Yugi didn't realise it before, but now he does. He's in love with Yami, his best friend, his rock, his secret crush. It all started on Christmas day, but as time goes on, the feelings become stronger, and fast. YxYY - Puzzleshipping fic!
1. Christmas Day

Christmas day.

Yugi woke up and shrieked with excitement before jumping out of bed, stumbling accidentally over a pile clothes on his bedroom floor, and raced over the side of the room and out into the hallway.

He span around before chasing himself up to Yami's room, and burst in without knocking screaming "Wake up! Wake up" It's Christmas!"

He stumbled upon himself and pulled himself back into the doorway, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Yami was asleep, now half waking up after Yugi's interruptions. He was naked, and his blankets were tangled around his legs. Yugi dazed in pure glory at Yami's extraordinary body. His perfectly defined muscles, his slim but muscular legs, his beautiful face, that had, to Yugi, never looked quite so perfect as it did now. And his... well...

Yugi tried to breathe some words out but all he could mumble was "I... I- I'm" Before Yami realised what was going on, and vigorously ripping up the bed sheets to cover himself.

"OH!" Yami screeched, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. Nowhere near as much as Yugi was blushing.

"Um... I- I'm... Um" Yugi struggled, before closing the door.

He stood there, staring at the door is awe, wishing he could open the door again to get another quick look. Minutes passed and still Yugi stood there, unknowing of what he should do.

He took a step backward, and his previous agenda popped straight back into his head.

_Christmas!_

__He jumped up with glee, and suddenly sprinted off down the stairs to find Grandpa in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a book.

"Morning Yugi!" He smiled "Merry Christmas!"

Yugi giggled uncontrollably: "You too Granpda!"

They heard a crash from upstairs, and both jumped out of their skin, before peering out of the door and seeing Yami slumber down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with Yugi. Yugi avoided eye contact too, instantly blushing at this sight of Yami.

"Morning!" Grandpa exclaimed, even more happily than before "Merry Christmas, Yami!"

"You too!" Yami's voice wondered off before bolting passed Yugi to make a cup of coffee.

Yugi spoke before remembering the situation the two had encountered "Yami! I know it's Christmas, but should you really be drinking coffee? We all know how hyper you g-" He stopped as Yami turned to him, and Yugi's glare instantly dropped to the floor, attempting to hide his blush.

"I'll be fine..." He mumbled, as he poured himself a cup.

Grandpa got up and announced that they can open their presents, and instantly Yugi forgot about everything else in the world and dived into the living room and under the Christmas tree, grabbing out all of the presents and separating them into three piles: Yugi's presents, Yami's presents and Grandpa's presents.

Two seconds letter, Yugi was joined on the floor rummaging through presents by Yami, both having forgotten the previous event. Grandpa stood at the doorway, chuckling joyfully as he watched the two argue jokingly over which presents are for who.

Then it happened.

When arguing over a present, Yugi's hand stroked across Yami's as he took it off him, and fireworks went off in Yugis heart, mind, and his body entirely.

He froze.

Oh my god. Oh my god. What's going on? Oh my god.

Yugi kept repeating this in his head, completely zoned out until he was brought back to the real world by Yami shaking him violently.

"What's got into you?!" Yami asked, smirking, but still sorting out the presents.

"Uh... Nothing." Yugi replied, almost too quickly.

Yami glared at him with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. Yugis eyes were locked in contact with his. They were froze.

As much as he wanted to, Yugi couldn't look away.

For what seemed like a lifetime Yugi tried so hard to look away, until he swallowed harshly and broke the eye contact.

"Well then!" Grandpa exclaimed, making both Yami and Yugi jump out of their own worlds and back into the real world. "Lets start, shall we?"

And the two teenagers instantly jumped into their piles of presents, tearing every last shred of wrapping paper apart destructively.


	2. Party time!

Ok, Chapter 2 is being posted right away! Please review :)

* * *

"Thanks Gramps, that was delicious!" Yugi cheered as he began to tidy up the table after Christmas dinner.

"It was!" Yami agreed, beginning to help him.

"It's okay kids, but next year, you're both helping!" The old man laughing to himself before handing his plate to Yami and strolling off to the living room to take a nap.

Yugi turned around to go to the table and walked straight into Yami. They were barely millimeters apart, staring into each others eyes.

Yugi could feel Yami's balmy breath across his face, sending shivers down his spine.

Yami smiled cheerfully, and dodged around the smaller teen and carried on loading up the dishwasher and singing in a really bad voice along to the Christmas music on the radio.

Yugi sighed, before walking back over to the table to get the rest of the stuff, and as he turned around, Yami was there again.

They were so close, there faces were practically joined.

"What's wrong?" Yami whispered, staring into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi's breath became weak as he became all of a sudden a lot hotter, since Yami held his hand and was even closer.

They stood like this for a few minutes, before Yami broke the silence.

"Well?"

Yugi jumped.

"Ummmm! Nothing, why?" He replied, trying to convince himself also.

"You're lying. You keep sighing and avoiding me, as best as you can. I know you're lying." Yami started.

Yugi attempted to move away before he began sweating out of the tension, but Yami's grasp on his hand tightened, and Yugi's heart melted like putty.

"Is it this morning...? Do you feel uncomfortable?" Yami asked, looking concerned.

"No no! No! It's uh- Um... I feel bad! Yes! That's it!" Yugi stumbled on his own words "I mean, you got me an amazing present, so much better than what I got you... I just- um, you know, feel kinda ba-" Yugi stopped and his breath hitched and Yami pulled him into a tight embrace.

Yugi could feel the muscles of Yami's gorgeous body through both of their shirts, and Yugi was gradually feeling hotter and hotter.

"Don't be silly! I love it!" Yami cried, tightening the hug.

Yugi squirmed, trying to break free but secretly wishing the loving embrace would last forever.

Yami pulled away, and held onto Yugi's shoulders, staring into his eyes calmly.

Minutes passed before he spoke.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" Yami smiled.

Yugi froze. Emotions, thoughts and feelings filled his head.

Yami loves me?! He loves me?! Oh my god what? Yugi thought to himself.

"I mean, you're my best friend. Ever. I don'know where I'd be without my little light." Yami's smile grew, as he ruffled Yugi's hair and stroked his cheek.

Yugi's heart dropped like a tonne of bricks.

_Oh_

"Um... Yeah." Yugi collapsed into the chair behind him before finishing what he was saying.

"I know. I love you, too, Yami..." Yugi's words became distance as the sentence traveled on.

"Good!" Yami shouted, placing the last thing in the dishwasher and turning it on. "Come on, Gramps is asleep!"

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and yanked him up to his room.

"What- what are we doing?" Yugi stuttered, trying not to fall as he was dragged along.

"We're going out!" Yami stopped him, and stared down at him smiling. "Is that alright?"

His vibrant eyes gleamed with excitement. Such beautiful eyes. Beautiful eyes that nobody could ever say no to.

Yugi sighed inwardly before slapping a fake smile on his face: "Sure! Where to?" He tried to see excited, but really he was just happy that Yami was still holding his hand.

"To Joeys!" Yami announced proudly, before shoving Yugi down onto his bed and jumping to his wardrobe.

"So many new clothes... Uh- um- hmmm..." Time passed "Ah-ha!" Yami squealed with excitement.

He pulled out a brand new pair of tight, black jeans, a burgundy, sleeveless top with a range of studded belts and a black jacket.

"Perfect!" He praised himself.

"Infact..." Yami started, before rummaging out a pair of leather jeans and a navy blue sleeveless top "This!" He threw it at Yugi.

"Oh um..." Yugi was hesitant.

"Go on! Get changed!" Yami demanded happily.

"Ok, I'll be back in a-" Yugi headed for the door with the clothes, but Yami stopped him.

"Where you going?!" he called.

"To change in the bathroom..." Yugi hesitated at what was coming next.

"Oh, nah don't bother! Just get changed here, it's no big deal!" He slumped down onto Yugi's bed and started flicking through his duel monsters deck.

"Oh... Ok well don't look..." Yugi sighed.

"I'm not gonna!" He insisted.

Yugi turned around and began to undress, sighing inwardly every two seconds at what he was doing.

Yami promised he wouldn't, but he couldn't help himself.

He placed Yugi's deck back on the bedroom side, and pulled himself up a little to get a better view.

He dazed in glory as Yugi undressed and got re-dressed.

"He's perfect" Yami couldn't help thinking.

* * *

They strolled down the road in silence, heading towards Joey's house to meet Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Serenity and the rest of the gang.

Thoughts were exploding in Yugi's mind.

"What's going on with me? Why do I feel like this? Do I like Yami? No... Of course not. Wait. Do I _love_ Yami? Yes! It's so obvious now... Wait! NO! No I don't! No no no no no no!" Yugis mind was repeating itself over and over again.

"He's so wonderful... He's kind, funny, generous, intelligent, beautiful, and most of all... I want him to be mine... Why can't he feel the same!" Yami insisted in his mind "I wish it was me who walked in on him sleeping naked not the other way round..." Yami's mind suddenly filled with dirty thoughts and he instantly blushed, trying to grasp his last bit of sense and push out all the dirty thoughts from his mind.

The door bell to Joey's house rang, and the two teenagers were greeted by their taller friend, with blonde, messy hair and a Christmas hat on from one of those Christmas crackers.

"HEY!" Joey stumbled and grabbed the two of them into a group hug, managing to spill none of his beer that was completely full.

"Hey pisshead!" Yami laughing, inviting himself in, followed by a rather intimidated Yugi.

"Hi Joey..." Yugi stuttered.

They walked into Joey's living room to find everyone, apart from Tea, sitting around the table, which was filled with a mixture of different alcohol, all laughing and talking cheerfully.

"Hey guys!" Yami and Yugi said at the same time, Yami grabbing a beer and Yugi going to pour himself a coke.

"Yugi! It's Christmas, lighten up!" Mai said sternly, grabbing the coke and pouring some vodka into it.

"Oh... Um- But I've never drunk before..." Yugi whispered.

"NEVER?!" Mai screeched "Well then, all the more reason. Chug it down kid, it's gonna be a long night!" She insisted, holding the bottom of the glass in order to make sure Yugi drank the entire drink all at once.

After finished it, Yugi flinched at the taste.

"EUGH! You people actually _like_ this shit?!" Yugi said with a disgusted laugh.

Everyone chuckled, and Yami stared sweetly at his innocent light.

"Of course we don't!" Mai announced, taking his hand and dragging him to the other side of the table and picking him up a beer, "But we like the feeling we get after!" She winked.

"Oh well... I suppose another one won't hurt-" Yugi started.

The whole group laughed as Yugi drank a sip of his first beer and his face of disgust got even deeper.

Yami watched him intently, sipping at his beer from time to time, sighing inwardly wishing he could just run over to him and kiss him.

_It wasn't fair, and Yami knew that._


	3. Confessions

New chapter up again already! Wow, I'm good at this

Please review my lovely little readers

* * *

The bottle span around in the middle circle, almost spinning as much as Yugi's head was.

Yugi stumbled on to his feet, and held himself up against the table for support whilst he leaned over to pour another drink, despite already being the drunkest out of all of the teenagers. As he let go of the table, he stumbled more and threatened to fall, panicking Yami, who was stumbling just as much as Yugi was. Yami jumped up and stumbled across the circle of teenagers to hold Yugi up and sit him back down.

"This is getting boring now! Let's do something else!" Tea suggested, losing interest in not just the game but her drink as she reached over to the table and got a different one.

"Like what, do you suggest?" Joey said sarcastically, barely managing to say his words without a slur.

"I don't know! Let's play a drinking game!" Tea's face was all of a sudden filled with an evil grin "Yeah... Yeah! Drinking game, no excuses, everyones in!"

"Not Yugi... I think he's already had enou-" Yami started, but Yugi interrupted him.

"No! That's no fair!" Yugi managed to get the words out without bursting into a fit of childish giggles.

Mai and Duke sat in the far corner and looked each other in the eyes, before turning back to the group with evilish smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, good idea. Drinking game!" Mai suggested also.

"Yep, and I have a perfect one! It's called 'never have I ever'" Duke announced, jumping over the sprawled out teens to the table, and grabbing two bottles of vodka, a bottle of whiskey and a half empty bottle of tequila.

"Joey, you got any shot glasses?" Tristan asked, seemingly getting involved in this game.

"Yeah yeah, sure, Serenity get them for us, could ya?" Joey turned to his little sister.

"Course!" She skipped cheerfully into the kitchen, returning with 8 shot glasses, one for each of them.

"Right!" Duke shouted, making the drunkards jump, "Here's the deal. We take it in turns, to say 'never have I ever...' and we say something we've never done, for example, Joey can say never have I had sex with a girl," the group laughed and Duke nudged Joey as he looked at the floor sourly, "And then, if you have done what the person says, then you have to take a shot. So, if we did use that example, everyone in the world _BUT_ Joey would take a shot!"

The group began to laugh even more, and Joey didn't look impressed.

"Everyone got it?!" Mai asked, before filling up a shot glass and taking a pre-shot of tequila, not even flinching at the spite of the drink.

There was a parade of "yeps" and "yeahs", before the group decided that Mai would go first, seeing as she was the most experienced in... well, everything.

"This is a toughie..." She started, "Well, I guess... AH! Never have I ever..." She paused and smirked, "Kissed a girl and not liked it."

All of the boys, apart from Yami, who was hopelessly playing with Yugi's hair, as Yugi rest his head in his darks lap, instantly shot their eyes up and their jaws dropped.

"Wh..W- WHAT?!" Joey squealed, obviously picturing this in her head.

"You heard.. Now take a shot if it applies boys!" She laughed it off.

A few of the group took a shot, including Serenity, which surprised the most of them, before it was the next persons turn.

"My go!" Announced Duke, before taking a shot for no apparent reason. He stiffened up, and shot a glance at Yugi and Yami, and an evil smirk slipped across his lips.

"Ah... Never have I ever... Liked one of my best friends."

Yami and Yugi both flinched and jumped up from where they were, and in sync they both swallowed harshly, at an attempt to make their blushed faces return to normal.

Duke stared at the two of them, smiling, waiting for them to take a shot.

"Come on people, own up... This is full honesty!" Duke smirked with his eyes closed.

Yugi, being as drunk as he was, threw himself at the unopened bottle of whiskey and took a few more shots that necessary.

Everyone stared in disbelief, and Yugi looked up and saw the seven pairs of eyes burning into his skin. He then realised what he's just owned up to.

"Oh... Uh- Yeah... I just wanted a drink, I've never done that!" Yugi managed to stutter.

Yami sighed inwardly, knowing that his light was lying, but assuming that it wasn't him he likes. He then slowly reached the bottle of tequila and also took a shot, followed by Mai and Joey taking a shot each.

There was an awkward silence throughout the room, until slowly, one by one, they all took a shot, even Duke, who was the one who said the question.

The silence lingered in the room and threatened all of the teens faces, each one of them (apart from Mai and Duke, obviously) were blushing bright like the sun.

"Screw the game..." Mai said slowly, with another smirk across her face: that same smirk she said before she agreed with the drinking game idea. "Let's play truths... and by that I mean, each of us can admit who it was that we liked..."

Everybody paused, and their glances shot to the middle. Each of them had the same idea: I'll need a drink first.

After a round (or 10) of shots, the group were drunk enough to confess all.

"W-w-well..." Tea slumbered, "Yugi!" She yelled, before literally collapsing onto her back and falling into a deep slumber and a girlish snore.

The group laughed hesitantly, leaving Joey to carry her as gently as he could, which wasn't very gently at all, to his bedroom to let her get some rest and prepare for the hangover that was on it's way for sure.

"Who's next?!" Mai asked, forgetting the fact she had something to confess too.

"I think you are, you're the one who's talking too much, maybe you'd like to do some more!" Tristan laughed, followed by a slight giggle from Joey's drunken, little sister Serenity.

"Whatever. Feelings are stupid," Mai announced before sighing as loudly as she could. All of a sudden, her lips opened slightly, but not to talk, no. To kiss.

She grabbed joey by his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate, loving kiss. Moans of pleasure escaped both of their lips, and soon, Joey realised what was going on, and started to kiss back. It was only until they realised they weren't alone and that things were suddenly a _whole_ lot more heated between the two that they had to stop.

"Uh- um... Uh... Yeah..." Joey mumbled, and nobody questioned, each gathering as much that he and Mai liked each other from their bright red faces and their passionate kiss.

"Yug?!" Duke slurred.

Yugi took another shot. The fifth he'd taken since Tea passed out. He was shaking violently with nerves at the fact he was about to admit all of his feelings to the group, when the one he loved so dearly was sitting right next to him.

Yami swallowed the lump in his throat before bracing himself for bad news.

"It's not you. Stop getting your hopes up. Idiot!" He thought to himself.

"I don't like anybody!" Yugi said, now with all the courage in the world he'd ever need, thanks to the amount he'd drank in the space of the few hours he and Yami had been there.

"Huh? You said you did...?" The grouped asked with confusion.

"Nope. I don't _like_ somebody..." Yugi slurred, trying to see straight and keep himself upright, "I _love_ somebody. No, I'm _in love _with somebody."

The group gasped, each one as shocked as the other.

"Well?!" Serenity screeched, the anticipation killing her.

Not as much as it was killed Yami. He clenched his hand hardly around the neck of the tequila bottle, waiting to down the rest of it once he heard that Yugi was desperately in love with somebody beautiful and more perfect than he was and could ever be.

Yugi looked at Yami curiously to find him looking at the floor, unlike everyone else who was staring at him contently waiting. Yami had a sad look about him which confused Yugi, but maybe it was the blur from the alcohol that was confusing him mostly.

"YUGI!" Mai screamed and Yugi jumped out of his skin, realising this wasn't the first time she'd called him.

Yugi managed to unslur his words and faze out how drunk he was for 2 seconds in order for him to breathe the word "Yami" out, before the drunkness hit him again and he, too, like Tea, passed out on the spot.


	4. The Morning After

Yugi awoke the next morning, and was suddenly crushed by a painful headache that pounded every time he even attempted to move.

He groaned and rolled out of bed to try and get to the bathroom to get some painkillers.

"What happened last night?" Yugi thought to himself.

He stumbled out of his room, clenching his forehead and squinting his eyes in a desperate attempt to sweeten the pain a little.

Reaching the bathroom, he grabbed the first painkillers he saw and popped 2, before crawling into Yami's room to see if he was suffering just as much. But, Yami wasn't there.

"That's strange" Yugi thought, before plodding out of Yami's room and downstairs, all the while groaning and contemplating dying because he was so hungover.

He stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Still no sign of Yami.

Yugi was confused, but way too hungover to let his confusion take over right now, so he struggled back to his room.

He slammed his door, instantly regretting it as it shocked his head and made him flinch. Yugi now leaned against the door and slid down it, groaning in pain.

When all was silent, Yugi could faintly hear the sound of breathing, that he knew wasn't coming from himself.

Peering over the end of the bed, under the covers, there it was. Where the noise was coming from.

Yami was lying in his bed, squeezed up against the wall.

Yugi collapsed back down in horror, surprised he didn't notice him when he first woke up.

"What's going on?! Why is Yami in my bed?!" Yugi thought, panicking as he attempted to remember all he could from the previous night.

"There was Mai... giving me alcohol... spin the bottle... shot games... Oh SHIT" Yugi finally remembered what he said.

His heart began beating a rate he didn't even think was impossible, which consequently meant his head began pounding at the same rate, overshadowing him with a feeling of painful fatigue.

"So... What happened after that...?" Yugi wondered to himself.

After about ten minutes of pure worry and panic after remembering events from the night before, Yugi managed to calm himself down enough to get up off of the floor.

He crossed the bedroom and stood over the bed, watching Yami as he slept, wondering why he was in his bed.

He stayed there for another five minutes, just staring blankly, before he was forced to jump out of his skin.

From under the covers, Yugi heard a sarcastic and groany voice: "Any particular reason you're staring at me?"

Yugi jumped back halfway across the room, clenching at his head in the process and bending down to try and stop the main.

"Ahhhhh!" Yugi moaned.

The former pharaoh rolled over to glance at Yugi, and began to chuckle at his light who was clearly hungover.

"How much do you remember?" Yami asked of a few minutes silence, in which the two teenagers stared into each others eyes awkwardly.

"Um... Not much..." Yugi hesitated: "W-why... Why are y-you in my bed?" His sentence trailed off along with his voice, and his face instantly turned a bright pinky-red from blushing.

Yami's face dropped, and he looked as embarrassed as Yugi felt.

"Y-you don't remember...?" Yami questioned.

"Nope..."

"U-uh... Well... After you passed out, I carried you home... And u-uh..." Yami started

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

__"Yugi," Yami slurred, beginning to sober up but not fully.

Yugi had his arms wrapped around Yami's neck, and his legs around his waist. Yami was leaning over his bed, trying to get him to let go so he could put Yugi to bed.

"Yugi! Let go, you need to sleep! We can talk about things in the morning..." Yami stuttered.

"N-no!" Yugi cried, playfully yet sorrowfully, "I wanna t-talk now Yami. P-please don't hate me," A sob escaped Yugi's throat and his arms suddenly swung off of Yami and pressed against his face, as more sobs followed.

"Y-y-yugi! No! I don't hate you..." Yami pleaded.

"You do!" Yugi cried, letting go of Yami with his legs now, and curling himself into a ball, facing the wall.

Yami tried to reassure the younger teen. He held his shoulder and stroked his face.

"Shhhh Yugi, shhh... I don't hate you. Quite the opposite..." Yami sighed, realising he may regret what he was about to say, "I-i... I love you."

Yugi felt the words escape Yamis mouth, and suddenly the sobs stopped and the tears were gone. All that was left was a wide eyed teenager staring at the one he loved, who had just confessed his love.

"What...?" Yugi now suddenly felt a lot more sober.

"I love you." Yami confirmed, blushing.

Silence filled the room, the two boys staring into each others eyes, only inches apart now since Yugi had turned back to face Yami.

"Yami..." Yugi started, but before he could finish his sentence, his breath was hitched as Yami climbed down next to him and pulled him into a tightly loving embrace.

"I. Love. You. I love you! I love you I love you I love you!" Yami repeated, over and over, each time giving Yugi an even bigger smile.

Yugi grasped Yamis face and pulled him into a deeply passionate and loving kiss.

Fireworks exploded in the teenagers minds. The kiss seemed to go on for a lifetime, but neither minded.

Yugis tongue slipped out of his lips and pressed gently against Yami's lips, before he also opened his lips slightly and his tongue was greeted by the other teenagers. The kill sent chills down both of their spines.

The embrace got tighter as the kiss started to heat up, and Yugi could feel _something_ coming on.

Yugi pulled back and blushed, making sure to move himself away from Yami so that he didn't notice he had an erection.

Before he could move away far enough, Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's back and pulled him friskily back towards him. Slowly, he removed his arm from behind Yugi, and traveled it down his back and around to his crotch.

Yami groped Yugi's length, and Yugi's blush grew deeper. He couldn't help but blush, no matter how much he was loving it.

Yugi swallowed harshly before pulling into another deep kiss, as Yami slowly massaged across Yugi's crotch, every so often being interrupted by Yugi's sweet, pleasurable moans.

Yugi pulled away, and flipped Yami on to his back, and sat on his hips, straddling against them, making Yami's erection grow.

Yugi leaned up from the kiss, and slowly unbuttoned Yami's shirt, before laying gentle kisses over his neck, kissing further down south until reaching the line of his underwear.

He kissed it a few times before raising his head back, to see Yami burying himself into the pillow and biting his lip, trying to hardly not to scream in pleasure.

Yugi ripped his shirt off, and started to grind against the other teenager. Shortly after, both of them took their own jeans off, launching them across the room, and finally they were both in their underwear.

Yami continued to massage Yugi's erection over his boxers, and Yugi could barely hold the pleasurable moans in.

Yami slowly worked his way around so that he was on top of Yugi, and he leaned in from above him.

"Well?" Yami questioned.

"Yes," Yugi stuttered, unable to open his eyes and breathing so heavily out of pleasure already.

Yami followed orders, and pulling both of their boxers off, he gently slid himself into Yugi.

Yugi let out a small cry, at first of pain, but followed by cry's of excitement and pleasure.

Yami began to grind faster and faster, holding Yugi in a tight embrace as he did so, both of them letting out gasps of short air and hot, pleasured moans.

* * *

After Yami finally explained what had happened between them, the two boys sat in silence, under a bright pink blush. Yugi avoided eye contact as the events flooded back to him, since Yami had filled in the major details.

Yami tried to say something, but his voice refused to work.

Before either could face to look at the other, Yugi slowly edged to the door, and quickly mumbled something under his breath before sprinting out of the bedroom.


	5. Cupid

Sorry I haven't updates as frequently as I did before, I've had writers block and I didn't quite know how to continue the story on...

please r&r!

* * *

Yami stumbled down the stairs, trying to catch up with his light, but before he could, the front door slammed and there was a sudden gush of wind at the bottom of the stairs.

Yami sighed, strolling towards the door and opening it hopelessly, as he knew there was no way he'd find Yami now.

He sprinted back up the stairs and got dressed as quickly as he could, before skipping back down the stairs and out of the door, instantly shouting after Yugi as he got outside.

Birds flew out from trees and made loud, screeching noises at their fright after Yami's scream.

Yami sighed and chose a direction to follow, and began walking that way. On the way, he started to phone all of the others to keep a look out.

* * *

Yugi knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited...

His heart was beating so fast; not only because of how much he had just ran, but because of his memory and the events of last night. He felt like breaking down crying.

Yami didn't love him really... Did he?

"Drunken words mean nothing," Yugi thought to himself, clenching at his jacket to hold back tears, "Yami used me... That's the only explanatio-"

Yugi's thoughts were interrupted as the door unlocked, and opened gradually, as if the door itself was tired.

Mai stood at the entrance of the door, with a cigarette and a coffee, looking rough: clearly nursing a hangover.

"Yugi... It's early and I'm hungover as fuck, this better be good." Mai demanded, before stepping aside to let the young teenager, practically in tears through the door.

Ten minutes later, after Yugi had explained everything and Mai had made him a hot chocolate and some toast, she sat in silence.

Moments passed, before Mai lit another cigarette, and attempted to speak something that actually made sense.

"You.. Y-ou? You and Yami? You... Slept together?" She stuttered, trying to take in the information.

"Yep... And, he knows how I feel..." Yugi winced, "And he claimed he loves me, but... You saw how drunk he was. What if he was just saying it so I would.. You know?"

His beautiful amethyst eyes began to fill with tears of worry and regret, and Mai's heart plummeted.

She sighed, and got a tissue and wiped a tear from his cheek for him, before handing the tissue to him.

"Look, kid. You can't be telling anyone I'm doing this for!" Mai said, winking at Yugi.

Confusion overtook Yugi's face.

Mai stood up and walked over to her phone, messed around with it for a second, and threw it to Yugi.

He picked it up. The screen had a little crack in it, probably done when he was drunk, since she seemed to be quite a lot.

"I don't... I mean-" Yugi started.

"Just read it. You'll understand." Mai insisted.

_"Mai... I really don't know what to do. This probably isn't expected, but you are the one I trust most with my worries, because I know you will help as much as you can... Yugi seems distant. Like he doesn't want to be around me, and it's killing me because, well, because I really like him. No, no I don't. I really love him. Mai, I don't know what to do? I'm sorry for putting this all on you, but I really need your help. Is it possible if I come over now? Or we can meet somewhere? Please Mai. Thank you xx"_

"It's a text... From Yami!" Yugi thought to himself, his heart and mind suddenly racing, "Wait a minute... It's dated as the 19th of July.. That was over six months ago..."

"Mai... I don't understand. Why hasn't he said anything before... I mean, why-" Yugi didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"Yugi, hun, I don't know what to say. I know you two, all too well actually. I know that both of you; as much as the other are mobilized by love, but are both too blinded by this requited love to see how the other feels. It's ridiculous!" She took another drag of her cigarette and paused her rant for a second, "Seriously. Go home. Call Yami. Speak to him. Find him. Whatever! I don't care, just find him and make things right. You two deserve each other."

Tears began to fill Yugi's eyes before he dashed across the room and pulled Mai into a thankful hug.

"Alright kid, now get out of here before I kill ya! This hangover aint gonna cure itself and you're not helping!" She winked at Yugi, before ruffling his hair.

Yugi smiled up at the taller girl, and nodded before running out of her apartment and back in the direction he came from.

* * *

Ahhh I'm so disappointed in this chapter ;_;

I know Yugi probably would have gone to Joey or something really, but, Mai is my favourite character, and this is my fic, and I wanted her to have an important part in the fic... Therefore, She is cupid!

I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter as much, because I know I don't... Sigh.

Oh well, I'll update when I can think how to carry on the story! Thanks again for reading!


	6. Prayers

Sorry it's been a while!

I'm hoping this chapter isn't as bad as the previous...

* * *

Yugi sprinted down the street, in the direction he previously came from earlier that morning.

He was panting desperately for breath that was slowly but surely being torn away from his lungs, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find Yami.

Upon dashing around a corner, he saw the tall, lean boy he was searching. Yugi jogged on into the road before stopping and screaming at the top of his lungs "Yami!"

The older teen turned, and his gaze dropped to Yugi's level.

The two stared at each other in awe, not moving for a second.

The rest of the world disappeared as the eyes of the two lovers met. Suddenly, nothing mattered to either of the boys, except their beloved.

Everything that wasn't Yami in his vision became a blur. Love fogged over everything else, and all he could hear was his heart racing, partly from all of the running but mostly from his infatuation for the teen that was staring right into his soul from across the road.

Yami took a slight step, never taking his sight off of Yugi.

Yugi was frozen solid.

Until...

Yami's face dropped. All was still a blur to Yugi, apart from his beautiful Yami, who now had a concerned and worried look on his face.

Yamis gradual footsteps turned into speeding ones, and Yugi's heart sank into a pit of confusion.

Suddenly, the real world crashed back around him and he heard the faint screams of Yami, the sounds of traffic and other people around him. But mostly, he heard a roaring engine that seemed to be getting louder.

Yugi fixed his stare to the left, before he had a chance to get out of the road, retaliation struck that a car was coming full speed towards him.

* * *

Yugi lay still as the van sped off around the corner.

Hit and run.

There was a puddle of blood that was slowly oozing out more and getting thicker and darker. The boy was barely breathing and his pulse was very weak.

Yami collapsed to his knees beside his hikari, his eyes widened and the tears came down like waterfalls.

Yami let out a violent sob as he grasped the boy into his arms tightly, holding him against his chest and crying distraughtly into Yugi's hair as he rested his head against his.

Yamis breath hitched and he couldn't bring himself to say a word because the tears were becoming all too much.

His sight became blurred as his eyes filled with more and more tears, which were simultaneously dripping down his cheeks and onto the lifeless boy below him.

"Y-Y... Yugi..." Yami barely managed to sob.

There was a crowd surrounding them.

Sirens were to be heard in the distance, as one of the crowd informed Yami that she had phoned an ambulance.

Yami begged and pleaded to the gods, in his mind, that this was all a dream.

A terrible, terrible dream.

But he knew otherwise. He knew this was not a dream.

The tears got heavier and his heart sank lower.

He pulled Yugi into a tighter embrace.

"N-no..." Yami stuttered, barely able to speak still, "No... T-this ca-can't be happening... I-it's not hap-happening... Please god, don't let me l-lose him..."


	7. Dreams

_A single tear._

_One tear._

_That's all it took._

__Tears continued to pour down Yami's cheeks.

Until one escaped into a direction that no others had been yet.

After his pleading prayer to all of the gods that he knew, the final tear that he was able to cry rolled down his face and fell to the millennium puzzle.

Yamis tight grip of Yugi was weakened at Yami's shock as the puzzle that was hanging loosely around his neck was beaming with a faint light that began to get brighter and brighter by the second.

Yami's breath hitched again, and Yugi's body began to flinch nonstop in Yami's arms, until the flinches because an uncontrollable shake.

Yami stared in disbelief, unknowing of what to do, until...

* * *

The burning light calmed, and Yami yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and rolling over onto his back.

He stared up at the ceiling, yawning again, before scratching his head and forcing his tired self to sit up.

Yami yawned again, and wiped away the tears that came with that yawn, before throwing his duvet off of his body and attempting to get out of bed but being stopped by complete shock.

Unnoticed by him before, next to him in the bed was a tiny frame with prominent bones, skinny legs and luxurious tri-coloured hair, wearing nothing but tight, black underwear.

_Yugi._

__"Wait..." Thought Yami, "Was it all a dream...? Did I really just dream all of that...?"

Yami stayed propped up in this position for the next few moments.

Long moments.

He stared down at the sleeping Yugi beside him, unable to process what was going on.

"It's rude to stare," Came a low voice that made Yami jump out of his thoughts and back into reality with a quiet and low squeal.

"What?!" Yami panted.

"You were staring," Yugi opened his eyes now, to look at Yami leaning over him "It's rude to stare." He repeated.

Yami swallowed harshly, so confused at what was going on.

"Um.. Yugi?" Yami hesitated, scared that this was a dream and he was about to be dragged back into the harsh reality whereby his beautiful lover was on his deathbed.

"Yami?" Yugi replied.

"What happened?" He questioned, close to tears.

Yugi sat up to the position that Yami was in, with a concerned glare and a half smile of reassurance.

"What do you mean 'what happened'? Do you mean last night? You should know, you were the one who told me..." Yugi baffled.

"No... In the road. The accident?" Yami stuttered, almost in tears.

Yugi flinched in confusion, before smiling at Yami and bringing him into a loving and caring embrace.

"Oh Yami," Yugi simply chuckled, "I think you were dreaming, my love. We've been asleep. Do you not remember?" Yugi said sweetly.

"N-no..." Yami stuttered, nuzzling into his hikaris chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist so that there was no way he could get away again.

"You told me... you know, what happened last night. And then we spoke for ages... Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi said, concerned.

"So... Us two. We're.. you know, okay?" Yami hesitated to ask.

"We're better than okay!" Yugi cheered, gleefully, before planting a graceful kiss onto Yami's lips, leaving the former pharaoh stunned.

"We're perfect. You're perfect!" Yugi pulled himself up, and rolled over so he was now sitting on Yugi's lap staring him in the eyes.

"It was a dream..." Yami thought to himself, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"Yugi..." Yami started, gazing lovingly into Yugi's eyes, and returning a light kiss, "You are beautiful. My amazing, wonderful, perfect and gorgeous hikari... I love you so much." Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and pulled him on to him, the boys torsos now pressed together and their faces just millimeters apart so that Yami could feel Yugi's balmy breath against his lips, which urged Yami to pull him into another loving and romantic kiss, that was much more than a peck this time.

"I love you so much more than you could ever imagine," Yami continued, after their long kiss. "I never, ever, ever want to lose you and I never plan to. Is that okay with you?"

Yugi hid his blush behind a smile that went from ear to ear.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi simply stated, pulling him back into another deep and passionate kiss, his arms slipping around Yami's neck in the process.

"But... There's something I need to say." Yugi said with a hesitation in his voice.

Yami noticed Yugi's eyes drifted from his gaze. He put his hands under his lovers chin, and forced him to look him back in the eyes as he spoke.

"What is it, my love?"

All of a sudden Yugi pulled Yami up and now had him pinned against the wall, by his wrists, and his crotch was now gently grinding against Yami's.

"I'm horny," Yugi said with a devilish smile and a half-innocent giggle, before the two encountered in another kiss, yet this time, it was a lot more lustful.

Yami chuckled, and a moan of pleasure slipped out of his lips before he took control.

"It's you're lucky day." Yami started, before forcing Yugi's hands off of his wrists, grabbing his wrists instead and pushing him back onto the bd and straddling against his hips, "Because... I'm horny too."

* * *

THE END!

I wanted the last part to be kinda funny I suppose since the previous chapter was kinda sad... Wah!

I really really hope you enjoyed this fic, it's my first full one that I've posted onto here and I really enjoyed writing it (especially the lemon hehehe)!

Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think!

I will be writing more fics, and finishing my previous one, so keep on the look out for those n_n

Thank you for reading, I love you all!

(p.s: I may, MAY, get bored and add to this fic later, but I'm sure that I've finished it... But we'll see!)

Again, thank you and I love you all! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
